


Building Bridges

by Himaryan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himaryan/pseuds/Himaryan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://carebearmccall.tumblr.com/">carebearmccall</a> prompted: annabeth/nico/percy - "Stop trying to cheer me up!" </p><p>This takes place a few months after Blood of Olympus however that may turn out. This is more getting them to interact and bond and work together than hot make outs, sorry.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Building Bridges

**Author's Note:**

> [carebearmccall](http://carebearmccall.tumblr.com/) prompted: annabeth/nico/percy - "Stop trying to cheer me up!" 
> 
> This takes place a few months after Blood of Olympus however that may turn out. This is more getting them to interact and bond and work together than hot make outs, sorry.

For the first time in her life, Annabeth was glad to be unarmed. Even though Cabin Thirteen never had any occupants, she still checked it when it came time for her to do cabin inspection. Movement from one of the beds made Annabeth’s hand jerk to where her old dagger should’ve been at her side.

_Stupid_ , Annabeth thought. _It’s at the bottom of Tartarus right now._

That’s when Annabeth noticed a pair of coal eyes staring at her from the bed. Annabeth recognized Nico di Angelo staring at her. 

This was his cabin, of course. “His” as in he’s the only child of Hades Camp Half-Blood was aware of. Annabeth felt like pinching herself for not immediately realizing it was him.

“Why are you here?” His voice was groggy. He blinked slow like a cat.

“Cabin inspection,” Annabeth said and lifted her papyrus checklist. “What are you doing here?”

“I was just leaving, sorry,” he mumbled. When Nico stood up, the covers dropped from around his shoulders. Bruises, cuts, and scrapes littered Nico’s bony arms, and he swayed on his feet.

“Hey, it’s your cabin. No need to apologize,” Annabeth frowned. “Do you need some ambrosia?”

“I’m fine,” he said as he bent down to scoop up his aviator jacket and almost fell over.

“You look like you need a little ambrosia,” Annabeth’s frown deepened as she watched him struggle to put on his jacket. She wasn’t on great terms with him at the moment, but that didn’t mean anything. She was not going to let an injured demigod go out in the monster infested world injured. Besides, he had saved her life on many occasions. She and Percy wouldn’t have made it out of Tartarus if it wasn’t for his kindness to Bob. Plus, she couldn’t suppress the part of her that related to him.

“I already had some,” the jacket muffled Nico’s voice as he zipped himself up.  

“Well, then maybe you should rest a little more.”

Nico approached the doorway, but stopped when Annabeth didn’t move out the way. Up close she could see the sunken bags under his eyes. They were as purple and blotchy as the bruises covered by his jacket.

“Why are you hounding me about this?”

“Well, you look terrible.”

“Thanks.”

“And it’s unwise to go do... Whatever it is you’re about to do without proper rest.”

“I’m about to go back to resting, so you can stop with the concern troll act.”

Annabeth’s nostrils flared. 

“Fine! I’m docking points, then.”

Nico’s eyes widened before his eyebrows furrowed.

“Points?”

“Off your inspection,” Annabeth tapped the papyrus scroll. “This place is a mess.”

“There’s nothing in this place to make a mess,” Nico argued, but he frowned and looked around.

“It’s dusty and a complete health hazard. At least I can see where the Hermes’ kids have shoved all their stuff into corners to avoid tripping. You can’t avoid inhaling dust in here. Don’t even get me started on the cobwebs and how many spiders might be crawling around in here!”

“I don’t even live here!”

“But you slept here last night, right?”

“... Yeah.”

“Then you’re responsible for the state of this cabin. It counts,” Annabeth started marking check boxes on her papyrus scroll. Nico eyed her parchment like she was signing him a detention slip. “In fact, this might even be worthy of giving you kitchen patrol duty after dinner.”

“I’m not staying that long,” Nico mumbled. He had loose loyalties a long time ago, but he always completed tasks given to him. Annabeth was sure he would stay if she gave him kitchen patrol duty after dinner. 

“I _could_ give you the worst marks,” Annabeth made a show of tapping her pen against her cheek. “But, maybe we can make a deal. Come have breakfast with me, and I’ll let you clean the cabin and give you average marks.”

Nico grimaced. That wasn't the reaction she was expecting. Annabeth hoped the promise of hanging out with her would make Nico stay a little longer. She was pretty sure he had a crush on her. Instead, Nico looked like she just scheduled him a dentist appointment.

“Besides,” Annabeth’s tone softened. “We wouldn’t want your father’s cabin to get dirty after it took so long for him to get recognition from the other gods now would we?”

He bit his lip, indecisive, and casted one last glance around the cabin. Annabeth smirked.

“So, you coming with me?”

Nico nodded.

Despite having just woke up, Nico didn’t do anything to get ready for the day. His hair was scraggly and curled where it touched his shoulders, and Annabeth wondered if he even understood what a comb was. In the sunlight, she could see how sallow and muted his olive complexion had become. Annabeth also had the urge to introduce a morning face-wash routine to him.

A small part of her wanted to drag him into the showers and clean him up. Maybe Aphrodite sneezed the make-over urge in her direction. It wouldn’t be the first time the love goddess decided to mess with her.

Nico trailed behind her to the mess hall pavilion like a game of follow the leader. She glanced back to see his eyes glued to the back of her shoes. At least she could be thankful that he wasn’t staring at her ass.

The satyr and wood nymph and naiad numbers were the same, but familiar faces were scarce since school was starting up at the moment.

Still, none of Annabeth’s closest friends were here. Without them, the camp never seemed full. 

“I’ll just go sit at the Hades table, now,” Nico shoved his hands in his pockets and moved past her. Annabeth snatched him at the elbow before he could get away. He immediately shrugged her off and turned to glare at her.

“Please don’t touch me.”

“I- sorry,” Annabeth blinked and ignored the shiver that went down her spine. It screamed, sounding like her mother, Athena, _Danger! He’s dangerous!_ “I just. I said eat _together_ , didn’t I?”

“I may not have been here in awhile, but I’m pretty sure it’s tradition...”

“Yes, it’s tradition for demigods to only sit at their designated table,” interrupted Annabeth. “Still true, although me and Jason have been bugging Chiron and Mr. D to change it. Anyway, we’re not eating here. Grab a plate; we’re heading to the lake.”

Annabeth stocked her plate with fruits and fresh baked bread with cheese. Nico followed her movements, but his plate wasn't as robust. He scraped most of his food into the bronze brazier central fire and mumbled something. Annabeth couldn’t hear what he said over the cackling fire. Instead of dwelling on it, she scraped the ripest fruit into the fire and murmured her thanks to her mother, Athena. 

The lake wasn’t far from the mess hall. Annabeth could spot the large columns in the distance, but they were much closer to the cabins and the showers. 

Annabeth liked eating here for breakfast. The push and pull rocking noises from the lake filled Annabeth with a sense of calm. Plus, Percy always liked to take a morning swim here. It was the best place to make fun of and ogle him all at once.

Nico sat a foot away from her. There wasn’t much space on the dock to spread out, but he made an attempt. Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows. 

“You can sit closer. I won’t bite.”

“I like my space.”

Annabeth gazed out at the waters. She didn’t know what to talk about with the moody son of Hades. Annabeth was sure her information on his likes was way outdated by now. Of course, he was a demigod, so there was always that route.

“So, why are you all banged up?”

“Monster attack.”

“Randomly?”

“No,” Nico nibbled on a strawberry. “I was on a quest. Underworld stuff. It wasn’t a big deal.”

“Sounds like a big deal. Your father give you the quest?”

“No. Thanatos did. It was an escaped soul, so that was Thanatos’ division for clean-up,” he turned his head to give her a wary look. “Why do you want to know?”

“I was just curious,” Annabeth shrugged. Nico didn’t look like he believed her, but he kept quiet and returned to his strawberry. Annabeth blew a curly blonde strand of hair out of her face. “Still. Thanatos. Do you regularly talk to gods in the Underworld?”

“No more than you did when you helped rebuild Mount Olympus. Like I said: it wasn’t a big deal.”

“Do you live there?”

“Where?”

“The underworld.”

Nico put down his half-eaten strawberry and glared at Annabeth. She wanted to be nice and friendly, but the longer he put on the moody act the more irritated Annabeth felt. Usually, people were nice to people they had a crush on, but she didn’t get that from Nico. Not anymore, anyway. The last time he’d done something actively nice was before the end of the Second Titan War. She wondered what she would have to do to get him to be less prickly again. 

Nico sighed.

“Sometimes. It’s not good for a demigod to live there permanently. Impossible, actually.”

“Impossible?”

“It sucks the life force out of you. If I never took any breaks I would die and be stuck there forever.”

“That makes sense,” Annabeth nodded and some irritation dissolved. “It effects gods, too, right? Percy told me what Persephone looked like during the winter down there. It was like she was a muted version of herself, and she’s a goddess.”

“I’m sure he did,” Nico murmured and turned his attention to the lake. His eyes scrunched up like he was harboring a stab wound. 

Annabeth frowned and set her half-eaten plate to the side. Okay, maybe he did still have a crush on her if that’s his reaction to mentioning her boyfriend. Annabeth wondered if that’s why he’s so sour all the time. She knew boys were helpless, but this was getting out of hand. 

Annabeth had to do something about it.

“Nico, look,” She lowered her voice as she got his attention again. “I know how you feel.”

“What?”

“Your crush,” Annabeth clarified. Nico’s eyes widened for a split second before he adopted a neutral face. It was so much different than his usually expressive face that it was obvious he was trying to control his reaction.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“You don’t have to hide it. I’m not mad.”

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Nico, it’s fine. I don’t hate you for it. But I do think it’s best if you move on. I’m taken.”

“What do-- Oh,” Nico blinked.

Nico looked back out to the water. The forced passivity of his face melted into a frown. He mumbled something, but Annabeth didn’t quite hear.

“What?”

“I said, I don’t have a crush on you. In fact, I used to hate you,” Nico started picking with the frayed edges at the bottom of his jacket. His voice got lower the longer he talked, but he also seemed calmer now. “Well, I didn’t _actually_ hate you. I just tried to.”

“Why did you--”

“I was being stupid. It was-- it was over something really stupid. I’m sorry.”

Annabeth blinked at Nico’s hunched posture. He didn’t seem to want to meet Annabeth’s eyes, but she could tell he was being genuine. Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows. This contradicted everything she thought to be true about Nico, but she went along with it. Nothing about him made it seem like he was lying.

“It’s... Okay. You were never mean to me, so,” Annabeth shouldered some of her long, curly blonde hair to run her fingers through it. “Well, you’re a little moody sometimes, but that’s about it.”

Annabeth kept her eyes trained on him and wished she could peer inside his brain and see the schematics of his thoughts. Unfortunately, people weren’t blueprints. 

“Why did you hate me? Or, try to, anyway?” Annabeth tried again. Nico bit his lip and adjusted his sitting position so he could rest his arms on the to of his knees.

“Jealousy. Like I said: stupid.”

“Over what?”

“It doesn’t matter anymore, and... I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Annabeth!”

Annabeth and Nico’s heads snapped up as Percy strolled up to them. Annabeth heard Nico mutter “Oh, for Hades’ sake.”

“... And Nico,” Percy finished as he looked at the uncomfortable son of Hades. “What are you doing here?”

“I should be asking you that,” Annabeth interjected. “You’re not supposed to be here.”

“What, I can’t pop in on my girlfriend and spend time with her?” Percy settled himself between Annabeth and Nico before kissing Annabeth on the cheek. She swatted him away.

“You can, but I want to make sure the legion isn’t sending out a search party for you right now.”

“I’m here officially, don’t worry,” Percy smirked and leaned back on his arms for support. The short sleeved SPQR shirt left his arms bare to show off the tattoo on his arm. His Camp Half-Blood beaded necklace peaked out from the neckline of the fabric.

Nico looked like he was trying to scoot away from them, but there wasn’t much room. The three of them sat like ducks in a row on the dock. Percy looked over to Nico.

“What are you doing here?”

“Annabeth asked me to eat with her,” Nico said. “But, I’ve finished. I should probably head back.” Nico pushed himself into a standing position.

“But, I just got here. You should stay.”

Nico stared at his feet and bit his lip.

“No, I wouldn’t want to... Intrude.”

“Dude, it’s fine,” Percy shrugged. “If anything, _I_ was intruding.”

Annabeth eyed the two of them. Nico fiddled with the skull ring on his finger. Percy’s feet twitched with nervous energy. 

Annabeth knew this was the first time Percy had seen him again since the war against Gaea. They talked about Nico sometimes when the cover of night blanketed them. She knew Percy wanted to rebuild whatever friendship he could between them. The problem was that Nico never visited.

Now was a perfect time to build bridges instead of tearing them down.

“I... Sure,” he sat back down. Nico didn’t look assured, so Annabeth tried smiling at him.

“So,” she turned her attention to Percy. “What are you doing here?”

“Getting some paperwork to Chiron about potential exchange programs. I volunteered. I haven’t been here in awhile.”

“You were here three days ago.”

“Whatever.”

Annabeth leaned forward to look at Nico.

“He has separation anxiety,” Annabeth stage whispered with a hand covering the side of her mouth. Nico raised his eyebrows.

“I do not,” grumbled Percy. Pink tinged his cheeks, and he turned towards Nico. “Have you been to New Rome since the war, Nico?”

“Yes,” Nico picked at the edges of his jacket again. “To visit Hazel.”

“Really?” said Percy. “I never saw you around.”

Nico frowned. “Yeah, you wouldn’t have.”

“Why?”

“I didn’t exactly cartwheel across the barracks. It’s easy not to notice me.”

“Well, if you visit again, don’t hesitate to come find me. Cartwheel into me if you have to.”

Nico kept the frown on his face and didn’t comment any further. Percy shot Annabeth a nervous glance. She was pretty sure it was a, “Please help me I don’t think I’m saying the right thing,” kind of look.

“Or me,” Annabeth cut in. “We’ve missed you a lot, Nico.”

“You can’t miss someone who was never around,” Nico murmured.

“That’s exactly why we miss you,” Percy turned to Annabeth with his features scrunched up in confusion. Did she have to do all the heavy lifting in this conversation?

“You could go away for years and we’d still wonder about you, Nico,” said Annabeth. “Plus, we survived two wars together. That has to count for something.” 

Percy nodded. Nico kept silent.

“You don’t _have_ to visit us,” started Annabeth. That got both Percy and Nico’s attention. “I mean, it’s your choice. But, we’ll be here or Camp Jupiter or New Rome or anywhere, really, and we’ll be happy to see you again if you ever want to stop by. You’re not intruding.”

“If you say so.”

“Yeah, we say so,” Percy frowned. “I know in the past you’ve talked about people judging you and stuff... It’s probably not my place, but if anyone’s saying or doing something stupid, I’ll stop them. Or I’ll sic Annabeth on them if they’re being _really_ stupid.”

“I’ll crush them,” Annabeth nodded.

“People are judge-y and stuff at camp. Either camp. If I learned anything from my kidnapping-slash-exchange-program, it’s that a lot needs to be fixed. I thought it was perfect before, but I know that's not true now. And, sometimes I can’t really see stuff even though it’s important. I learned that...” Percy paused and glanced at Annabeth who put her hand on top of his on the grass. “Well, I learned that in Tartarus.”

“I think what Percy’s trying to say is that if you need help, tell us.”

“I was getting there,” Percy pouted. 

“In about a million years, maybe,” Annabeth rolled her eyes and smiled at Nico as if she could say “can you believe him?” with the twinkle in her eyes. Nico wasn’t smiling back, but he did give them his full attention. The dazed look of hurt and grogginess was gone.

“Why now?”

“Like I said,” Percy shrugged. “I’m starting to see a lot more now because of the camps and stuff.”

“Maybe you’re finally maturing into an adult,” Annabeth ran her fingers through his dark hair.

“That’s a scary thought.”

“I doubt that’s possible,” murmured Nico.

“True,” nodded Annabeth.

“I can’t believe you guys are bullying me after I just said I was gonna make it my mission to stop that stuff.”

Percy tried pouting, but he struggled keeping a smile down. Annabeth kissed his cheek and the struggle was over.

“Stop trying to cheer me up!” Percy laughed, and turned to Nico ready to say something, but paused at Nico’s serious expression.

“Do you really think you can make people stop?” Nico stared at Percy. Annabeth realized it was the first time he looked him in the eyes for the entire conversation. “Even if you think of some way to make this place more welcoming for me, I know I’m not the only person. Just because I’m in your sight now doesn’t mean there aren’t others.”

“Well, no one else left camp.”

“Not everyone has that option.”

“Well,” Percy sighed. “I guess I kind of focus on you because you’re my friend. I really don’t want you to disappear again.”

Nico snapped his mouth shut, but he had a hard time not looking pleased with what Percy said.

“You can be, like, the eyes,” Percy sat up and mimicked binoculars with his hands towards Nico. “I can be the brains and Annabeth can be the muscle.”

“Um, Percy...”

“I called dibs on the brains, sorry. But, yeah. If me or Annabeth can’t see something, then you can always see it for us.”

“If you try, then I guess I can try, too,” Nico gave them a smile, quick and sharp, but it melted off his face. Still, Annabeth noticed he wasn’t hunched in his jacket anymore, and he kept eye contact as Percy’s face split into a smile.

“Good. Are you staying for dinner?”

“I could,” Nico shrugged. “I have to report back to my father some time today, though.” Annabeth couldn’t help smiling. Just earlier he was adamant about leaving as soon as he could. 

“Great! Are you guys done eating, or...?”

Annabeth blinked down at her plate. She had eaten a good chunk out of it, but she had completely forgotten that’s why she was out here in the first place. That and... Annabeth cursed.

“I need to bring this to Chiron,” Annabeth waved the papyrus scroll at Percy and Nico. 

“Inspection?” Percy whistled. “How’d I do?”

“You’re lucky Tyson’s here and he’s as neat as you are messy.”

“Sweet.”

“And, you’re still cleaning the Hades cabin,” Annabeth jabbed her pen towards Nico. “Don’t forget.”

“I won’t,” Nico held up his hands in defense. Annabeth tucked the scroll under her arm and picked up her plate. Percy and Nico trailed after her. Percy jogged alongside her, and updated her on the news from Camp Jupiter. Nico trailed at her other side. He looked unsure about tagging along, but Annabeth was sure that he was here with them because he wanted to be. 

To Annabeth, that was all that mattered.


End file.
